Broken Biscuits
by with-a-passion
Summary: Aurora Vedette does not know where she came from. But a sense of dread hangs over her what ever she does. She seeks refuge in her Head of House, but when a prisoner escapes from Azkaban. So does the truth. set during third book.


_Hello, I previously began writing a fanfic called The Blackest of tears but I lost all enthusiasm for it (and inspiration) but i've sort of channelled some of my ideas from it into this new piece.  
I hope you enjoy it, I feel it's more mature than my previous story and shows how i've developed at a writer -I hope :/ haha, yes well let me know what you think of it! _

* * *

**A Small, Dingy Beginning...**

In a small, dingy bed sit in East London sat a small, depressed girl; her back slouched against a wall of peeling paint, eyes downcast and a wand in one hand. A deep, raspy intake of breath corrupting the silence, corrupting being the fundamental word in this chapter. A little to the left of the dainty framed girl there is a vial, transparent in appearance but deadly in content or at least, previously deadly in content. The said content has now found a new home, within the veins of a small, depressed girl who sits in an intoxicating agony waiting for the unmerciful end to come. But she's not a Gryffindor, she's a coward. And death, death is something Slytherin's fear.

In a small, dingy bed sit in East London, a small, depressed girl gathers the strength to apparate to St. Mungo's. And the unmerciful end, has to wait just a bit longer.

* * *

Name: Aurora Vedette

Age: 17

Occupation: Student

Parents: Unknown

Next of Kin: N/A Contact member of staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Medical History: Previous suicide attempts. Counselling meetings arranged, but unattended.

* * *

She awakes to find herself in the same bed as last time, where she had sworn to herself not to do it again or if she did, to at least go through with it. For the third time she has failed herself, it seemed that 'third time lucky' did not apply. Professor Dumbledore himself had come to visit her on the previous occasion, she could not see anyone to vouch for her well-being this time. Thinking of no valid reason for such idleness, she got out of the hospital bed- she was wearing a hospital gown, she hated the hospital gowns, it was a faded white if that was even possible! It looked as though it wanted to be grey, but was unsure and therefore lingered between two shades creating a faded, unflattering-

"What do you think you are playing at!"

The troubled girl looked up from her musing over hospital gowns, it turned out that her attempt to die hadn't gone unnoticed by Hogwarts.

"I don't remember any game playing, Professor"

"It's getting obscenely tedious you are aware?"

"I am now aware, yes. You needn't have troubled yourself with the journey here though, a letter from the hospital would have confirmed what you have now seen for yourself. I am alive"

"And how long to do intend of staying alive, Miss Vedette, if you don't mind my asking?"

"For as long as it annoys you, Professor Snape"

A flicker of a smile graces her face. His remains void of all emotion.

"You plan on outliving me at least then!"

"My life seems to depend on your hating me, how does that make you feel?

"To feel any other emotion other than annoyed, would result in your death Miss Vedette, and therefore I remain annoyed"

"Excellent"

A moment of silence. Teacher and student survey their surroundings, both silently agree that it would now be best to sit. A faint cloud of concern is brought to surface in the Potion Master's dark eyes, they knowingly try to pierce the murky green one's to no avail- her soul is not for public viewing.

"Why do you not attend the counselling meetings? They could help you Aurora."

"I will if you will"

"I am not in need of a counsellor, you are the one that seems to be incapable of maintaining the art of living."

"It's an annual tradition, I'll be fine until next year now"

"You did it twice last year, or did you forget the mess you left yourself in, in my classroom?"

"I don't count that, I knew I wasn't going to end it or else I would have done it somewhere a little more conspicuous. Can I go now?"

"I cannot stop you from leaving, but if you would permit it, I will accompany back to your home."

"Let's go"

Much to the Healer's displeasure, the pair leave St. Mungo's in a comfortably uncomfortable silence.

Along a dingy, grey street in East London walks a small, depressed girl and her Professor; their hatred for the world unites them yet their compassion for a lost one pushes them apart. And deep in midst of the ocean, something or rather someone was about to break free.

* * *

_I hope you want to read more!_


End file.
